ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Kirigakure 207: Team Kihaku finally meets
The Team unites only to receive the shock of a lifetime ShiroRinichiro: *Shiro was wondering around after that intense fight from earlier. She was still a bit sore but other than that she seemed pretty fine. She adjusted her newly recieved gear from his father and her new headband that she recieved not long ago. As she arrived at some docks she steps carefully on the wooden planks, slowly heading towards the end of it and as she reached the end of it, she kneels placing her hands on the ground and slowly sits down, leaving her feet linger in the air above the water as she asks herself on a loud voice* "What did Kihaku-sensei want with me that he called me here?" *Shiro then took a quick look around to see if he was hiding again and sighs* "Maybe he wants me to re-take the tests" FourLeafCobra007: -Kiro was awoken by his alarm, as he got up and put his gear on to go and meet sensei Sheina jumped down off the bed and followed him out othe door, He waved goodbye to his mother as he took off out of the house with Sheina. He took off to meet Sensei in the location that he had told him. He came to the body of water and focused his chakra down to his feet as sheina jumped into his pocket right before he took off on the water leaving light ripples, he ran by a few islands until he reached the one sensei had told him to go too. He looked around for the pier in the island until he found it. As he walked out onto the pier he saw a girl with blue hair and slowly walked up and sat a couple meters from her. looking over her wondered who this girl might be. He hung his feet off the pier as Sheina jumped out of his pocket and laid down beside him as they waited for sensei- Guest_KaitariKaguya: -Kaitari sat up in his bed. He began to scratch his head. For some reason all he could see was white. He made an angered frown as he ripped a letter from his forehead, which was a bad idea with the letter being taped to his hair. Some kind of cruel trick, only one person would do that to him.- "....Kihaku..." -He said this in an angered way, saying it between his clenched teeth. As he got up he threw clothing on his bed, things he had never worn together before. He grabbed a towel off a rank near his bathroom and turned on the shower. Hot.... Hotter than usual... A good way to releave stress. It left his skin dry and brittel, however. As he stood in the shower he became lost in thought. He was interupted in his thoughts by the sight of something out of the corner of his eye. He caught something shining from in his room. He got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked into his room, grabbing a second towel to dry his upper body off and his hair. He walked over to the object that caught his attention. As he got closer he noticed the shining new Kirigakure headband. He chuckled at this as he finished wiping the remaining water off his body and putting on his Kaguya hakama, his Undershirt with the collar serving as a mask, and his Shinobi footwear before putting the headband on, angled over his left eye. He forgot why he did this long ago, but continued to do it. partly as a tradition. He placed his bokken over his sholder and his pounch on his waist, hidden by the Hakama. He then walked back into the bathroom. A new hairstyle felt appropriate. He had noticed his hair had become a much more pure white. He began to style his hair, taking an hour or so before finding the right one. He just smiled and walked away. He picked up the letter and headed out the door. He read as he walked. Inside the letter was a small, crudley made map with 'more will be revealed in time. -Kihaku' written at the bottom. As he arived at a dock in the middle of a lake he spotted two Shinobi about his age at the end of the dock.- "Oh, joy..." -He had said this sarcasticly as he aproched the two and stood there, eyeing them both, his face covered by the mask.- SanadaKihaku: - I had been waiting for quite some time from my outlook post. Hidden between the massive trees, that surrounded the great lake. I watched my Genin arrive one by one,They gathered near the end of the dock, wich for me was just perfect. I turned around and walked out the door as i molded my chakra.Once the cushions under my feet were formed, i simply walked down the thick bark, when i reached the bottom, i dashed trough the forest to the nearby ruins.I moved trough the ruins, till i was close enough to see them.~hmm who of the 3 will i get first. Shiro, Kiroku or Kaitari, hmm all 3 are easy targets and perfect test subjects. hmm oh well il decide as i go.-I mutterred to myself as i started moving diffrently then before, no longer was i producing any sound.My breathing slowed down,my footstepps appeared as if no longer touching the ground to make sound. I suddenly moved at top speed, if any of them turned theyd only see blurrs moving; i brought my hands together into a tiger handseal as i moved. I was still picking my target and at the last moment aimed for Kiroku. My fingers would aim to strike him in the anus,as i whispered.~Silent 1000 years of Death.~I released some chakra trough my fingertipps wich would propell him into the air and landing him in the lake where Egil, a sea beast resided. The attack would most likely cause some painfull constipation for the boy as well as probably embarress him to Death.I would merely laugh if it hit.- ShiroRinichiro: *looked at the boy with the dog that arrived and sat next to her, a slight blush could have been noticed on her face but she remained silent and continued starting at the water, waving her legs in the air off the edge of the dock, above the water. As the second guy approached, she turned around to take a look at him and seeing him armed, she became more aware of him and didn't really let him out of sight. Kihaku sensei might have called her there to meet these two or more, but what if that wasn't the case? Shiro stood up and took a few steps back and watched them both, shy as she was but as the sensei appeared out of nowhere and used his technique to propell the boy with the dog in the air, she remained puzzled* "Nani?! Kihaku sensei?" *After she got to her senses, Shiro focused her chakra towards her feet and jumped on the water. She began running foward almost like she was trying to race with the Inuzuka boy as he was flying from that technique. As she would lose altitude, Shiro will attempt to catch him before he would fall in the water, unaware of the beast that resided in it.* FourLeafCobra007: -Kiro felt a rush of wind hit him as he was launched into the air clinching his ass as he flew into the air. He looked back to see Sensei in a postion where his fingers would have been where his ass was. As he flew through the air he grabbed onto Sheina. Seeing the water comming at him quickly- Guest_KaitariKaguya: -Kaitari stood still as the tailwind from Kihaku's movments blew his hair around his face. He turned his head to see the other boy fly through the air. He moved his right leg back and said- "Just like you, Kihaku." -He bent his knees, taking a moment to form Chakra cushions under his feet before taking off after the boy. He easily passed the girl with his speed and jumped into the air, grabbing the boy, who was holding the dog, before doing a backflip and landing on the water and setting him down after he had applied his chakra to his feet. He then said two simple words before headding back to the dock, noticing something behind him- "Run...NOW!" -He full force sprinted back to the docks, the sea monster now closing in on the others- ShiroRinichiro: *Shiro remained puzzled by the other boy's speed. As he jumped in the air and landed with the other boy, she was not impressed at all but as the kaguya walked past her she turned right after him and ran back to the docks. She would probably arrive last but at least she would arrive in time. As she jumped on the dock, she took a good look at the sensei and with a slight blush on her face she asked* "Kihaku sensei?" *Shiro then stood straight, crossing her hands over her chest as she waited patiently for an answer from him* FourLeafCobra007: -Kirou sent chakra down to his feet as he landed still holding on to sheina he looked back and Got wide eyed as he headed the other boys warning. Seeing the sea monster comming for him. He took off in a dead sprint wailing as he passed the girl and arrived at the same time as the boy. Turning around only to see the beast go under water in a fit of rage knowing he had lost his snack. He looked over at sensei and put sheina down on the ground as he held his ass trying to shake off the pain. He only said a few muffled words- Why me sensei...why me -he rubbed his ass a lil more then shook a lil remembering the horrific event- Guest_KaitariKaguya: -As Kaitari reached the dock he jumped and did a frontflip, landing on the dock with his hands and pushing off onto his feet. He then looked back at the water to see the monster submerge. He then looked at the girl who was giving him a dirty look. He turned quickly, folding his arms across his chest- "Tsk...Learn to run fast, you won't need my help next time, eh, Kihaku?" -He turned his body to face his new sensei. He then tilted his head off in the direction of the woods across the lake. He began to wait for a responce from everyone- The shock passes. Sensei explains their roles in the teams: SanadaKihaku: Oh right, i probaly should have mentioned, that theres a sea monster living in my lake, my bad hehehehe.~I chuckled softly as i rubbed the back of my head,only to suddenly look all serious as i crossed my arms.~Anyways, i am glad you all answered the call. For you three. are from this Day,members of Team Kihaku. I will expect you all to alway give it your best and only your best. I will not tolerate consistent failure.And overconfidence kaitari, will get you turned into a snack for egil kaitari. Keep that in mind.~I reach into one of the pockets and pulled out a scroll and opened it. Now lets see Kiroku Inuzuka, Kaitari Kaguya and Shiro Miryuu,hmm well this is quite the good set up. All right listen up, you each have you specialties. Kaitari when we train, you will focus on your taijutsu and speed. Kiroku your clan is known for it human-beast combos, so you will be Kaitari his support and so you must on both your techniques and your partnership, with your dogg. And then Shiro . I see your clan are specialists in Ninjutsu and usually water, wel find out soon if you too will have that affinity. But if so i will request Miyu-Miyu, to teach you some basic Water Releases. For i dont have a water affinity myself. But i also want you to train with kunai's or Senbon's, for you will provide our long range support during missions. Do you all understand that? ShiroRinichiro: *Shiro looks aknowledgeable at Kihaku sensei then she nods as he mentiones the team and the team members. As Kihaku mentions her role in the team she nods once again and with a blush on her face she says* "A pleasure to be part of the team, Kihaku sensei!" *Shiro then bows humbly and quickly after stands straight, looking left and right with the corner of her eyes at the other two males. It was for the first time she actually met other clan members from different clans that were about the same age as she was* FourLeafCobra007: -At Sensei's words he straitened up. Looking down at Sheina once he learned Theyre role in the team. He looked back to sensei and gave him a thumbs up and said confidently- Dont worry Sensei we wont let u down the dynamic duo will work hard to prove to the village how valuable we are. - puts his hand back down at his side as he looks over at the Kaguya boy says- Guess u and me will have to cordinate a bit on these techniques. Guest_KaitariKaguya: -Kaitari looked to Kihaku, a passion in his eyes- "I don't intend to let you down." -He then got anxtious and began pacing the dock, looking out to the water at the mosnter, now surfacing in the middle of the lake. He turned back to Kihaku- "I wish to begin training as soon as possible. When can we start?" -At this question he reached into his pouch and pulled out a single Kunai, ready to begin at any moment- 'The boys first training. The girl her affinity. 2 seperate lessons.Will trouble arise?' SanadaKihaku: Good to see your so enthusiastic, but you can put the Kunai away kai, ive got something special in for you and Kiroku._ I whislted for a moment as a few seconds later the big head of Egil popped up next to the dock.~Egill, youl be these 2 boys their cat and mouse partner today. Your the cat and their the mouses. Boys youl be runnig away from Egil and will do so on the water and you dont get on dry land, untill your running out of chakra, now go.~I then turned to Shiro as i pulled a small bag with odd looking paper in it.~We are ginna find out your nature while those 2 do speed trainign with Egil. follow me.=- I would walk to the center of the ruins, i enjoyed the peacefull silence and the fresh breeze that always hanged in that area. I would stand still and wait for Shiro to have come and sat herself down.- ShiroRinichiro: *Shiro watches the two, first the Inuzuka's reaction and then Kaguya's. Inuzuka seemed confident in himself and full of energy while Kaguya seemed rather overconfident and bloodthirsty. She looked into the ground after Kihaku sensei finished giving them the assignments. As he began talking to her she nodded and decided to follow him towards the ruins, unaware if she had any affinity for any type of chakra releases since her father never told her anything* "Kihaku sensei... are.... are they going to be fine?" *Shiro looked back as she walked right after her sensei. She was indeed a bit worried about them. That monster looked very fierce. What if one of them was eaten by it?* FourLeafCobra007: -Looks over at the sea monster and then looks back at the kaguya boy- Theres no way he can chase all three of us at once right? - he say looking over at the sea monster and winces a tiny bit. Then swells up with confidence as he gets ready to take off on the water.- Ill take him first i guess, Come on Sheina. - he says excitedly as sheina yips next to him. He steps out on the water for a brief moment then takes off across the lake Sheina following close by his side. As he takes off the sea monster bolts after him leaving a wake behind where he swam- Guest_KaitariKaguya: -Kaitari molded the chakra to his feet before jumping onto the boys shoulder and then into the air, spining onto his feet and takeing off, yelling abck- "didn't you hear sensei? you're MY support.' -He reached about halfway across the lake before turning and spriting back toward the monster. He jumped onto the monsters and placed a flash bomb on the bridge of the monster's snout and jumping off and detonating it.- 'Quickly! Bind it's tail!' SanadaKihaku: If they get eaten, their own fault. Im sure Egil will spitt em out though.Now what we are going to do is this.- i took a piece of paper from the small bag in my hands and handed it to her.-This is called chakra paper, what you will be doing is focussing yourself and molding your chakra into the paper. In so there are 5 possible effects that will occur eventually when you find the right amount of chakra,. Its why i brought a supply of chakra paper.its goes like this:if it catches fire in the center. Your a fire affinity. If it getts moist, your a water affinity. if it turns to dust. your earth affinity. If it wrinkles ,lightining affinity and if it ripps in half,wind affinity. Did you understand all that Shiro?If so give it your best shot. ~I sat down on the ground as i watched her.- ShiroRinichiro: *Shiro watches her sensei as he speaks and just nods, aknowledging everything he said. She takes the paper he give her and follows the instructions, saying* "Let's do this!" *She then closes her eyes and holds the paper tight with both her hands, focusing her chakra towards her hands and slowly into the paper. As she focused her chakra into the paper, Shiro began feeling like she was holding a wet towel rather than the piece of paper she was holding a few seconds ago. She slowly opens her eyes and blinks a few time, blushing as well as asking* "Kihaku-sensei? I think it's water..." *She then pauzed and handed over the paper to him waiting to see what's up next* FourLeafCobra007: -Kiro gowls taking off with Sheina by his side along the way. He would sprint past Kai , Yelling back at him - If i were to bind him then u would have no reason to get faster. - He looked down at Sheina and smiled as they kept running around the lake looking back every now and again to make sure that the sea monster wasnt getting any closer. - Guest_KaitariKaguya: -Kaitari looked back as the monster begant to shake it's head, dazzed from the flash.- "Tsk... Fool can't listen" -He then flipped upside-down in the air and pulled a caltrop from his pouch and threw it near the monster, attempting to draw it's attention away from his teamate. He then flipped back over on the water and began to circle it. He maintained his distance, but stayed closer to it than the Inuzuka boy.- "HEY, SLIME-BREATH! OVER HERE!" -He yelled this at the monster before running toward the end of the lake. He hoped his teammate was smart enough to take this time to attempt to formulate a plan. Take a rest at the least so he could swap out with Kaitari.- FourLeafCobra007: - He looks over at the sea monster and see's that he is preoccupied with Kai. He takes this time to slow down and recover chakra. He has a thought and shouts over to Kai.- Like i said kai he cant chase both of us at once we can take turns having him chase us, Just call over to me when ur ready and ill pull him off you. - He stands over on the otherside of the lake with Sheina by his side waiting on a reply from the kaguya boy-